The invention relates to a method for reducing vibrations, which occur during a machining process, of a machine element and/or of a workpiece in a machine tool, production machine and/or in a machine which is embodied as a robot. The invention also relates to a machine of said type.
In machine tools, production machines and/or in robots, vibrations often occur during a machining process, in particular when large forces occur during the machining process, in the machine elements of the machine and/or in the workpiece.
In machine tools in particular, so-called chatter vibration occurs in the machine elements of the machine and/or in the workpiece as a result of the often-required intense chip removal in order to ensure short machining times of a workpiece to be machined. The vibrations have an adverse effect on the machining quality of the workpiece